


Ouch, Carter

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 1st Sam/Jack, written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/222243.html?thread=46551331#t46551331">the prompt "The pain of their relationship" for Hurts So Good Thursday at comment_fic on LiveJournal</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch, Carter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsessed Psyco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Obsessed+Psyco).



"Ouch! Carter! What the--"

Sam, poised on the balls of her feet, shook her fist and prepared to send another right hook into the colonel's face. "Too slow, sir."

Jack adjusted his boxing helmet and feinted left, but not before the captain had jabbed him TWICE in the chest.

"You know, it's just not fair," he said, in a tone dangerously close to whining.

"What, sir?" she replied, shaking from her eyes the strands of bright hair darkened to a deep honey from perspiration.

"That sweet little tank top number you're wearing makes it hard for me to concentrate."


End file.
